T.J. Detweiler
Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler is the leader of the main characters in the TV show Recess. Appearance T.J. is short and chubby (this is more pronounced in the show's earlier episodes). He has light brown hair, wide eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He usually wears a red baseball hat facing backwards, a white t-shirt, a green jacket, baggy jeans, and sneakers. Personality He is outgoing, kindhearted, and friendly, and takes having fun very seriously. He is also very dumb, one time he got a 10% on a test. While he is somewhat ditzy, ignorant, and lazy, he's a genius when it comes to pulling schemes on the playground. History T.J. is the leader of the main six kids in the show, and has been best friends with them since kindergarten (except Gus, who moved to town in the first episode, however he has also been shown in kindergarten with the rest of the kids). Despite being more heavy-set than the other five members of the gang (except for Mikey of couse), he is capable of pulling a few stunts, such as escaping detention by climbing either out the window or from the roof of the school a few times. In second grade, he invented the word "whomps", which is what the kids of the playground use instead of "stinks" or "sucks" to describe an unpleasant situation or person. Aside from "whomp", he also uses the word "frooping" a number of times (to replace the 'f' word), though it's unknown whether he created the word or not. He also commonly uses the the word "tender" when he feels good about himself. T.J. often roots for the underdog and cares about every kid on the playground, including his enemies. Thus causing most of the school to like him, with the exception of Gordy, as seen in the episode, "Nobody Doesn't Like TJ". He is hardly ever seen without his red baseball hat. His best friend, Ashley Spinelli, has a crush on him, as revealed in the episode "Parents Night". In the episode "The Experiment", they kiss each other to experiment on the effects kissing has on the opposite genders, with them seeming to not enjoy it. However, when they are left by themselves afterwards, they both seem to act a little shy about it, hinting that T.J. has a crush on her as well. He is often seen wrapping his arm around her shoulders for no apparent reason, which also hints this. He was very shy as a kindergarten student, and was not the brave leader that has been seen in the fourth grade. Gus was the first one to really become his friend, and he was also the one who gave him his nickname. After Gus proves to the other students that Mikey wasn't a bully, the other kindergarteners start to become more outgoing, and show their first displays of their usual personalities, When Randall tattles on Gus and is put in the principal's office, T.J. assumes his position as the leader when they have to save Gus, and puts his trademark baseball cap on backwards as he wears it in the series proper. Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders Category:Do Gooders Category:Idiots Category:Recess Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Children Category:Fat Characters Category:Male Category:Characters with siblings Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Wise Category:Influential Category:Daredevil Category:Pacifists Category:Protagonists